une soirée bien arrosé
by littelwolf
Summary: Tony a l'intention de fête le retour de Pietro parmi les vivants mais rien ne vas se passer comme prévus... attention lemon
1. Chapter 1

salut

ceci est ma première fanfiction. je suis désole par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. je publierais environ toutes les semaines ou tous les jours en fonction de mon emploi du temps ( qui est assez chargée je suis en troisième et on approche du brevet.)

je précise que cette fanfic se passe après les évènement de "âges of ultron" et aucun personnage ne m'appartient

merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture a tous

* * *

 **Une soirée bien arrosé**

 **Chapitre 1: préparatif**

* * *

Tony était encore enfermé dans son atelier, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois-ci il réfléchissait à une façon de fêter le retour de Pietro parmi les vivants. Il fallait que cette soirée soit mémorable, et qu'elle reste à jamais ancrée dans les mémoires de ses petits camarades.

Bien sur il y'aura de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Sinon il ne s'appellerait pas Stark.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ces pense son téléphone vibra. Un message de Steve. Quesque la virginité étoilée de l'Amérique lui voulais.

" tu a 5 min?

J'aimerai que l'on

Parle de ce qui

C'est passé à la

tour."

Tony relus le message plusieurs fois. Quesque Steve devait lui dire au juste. Il ne s'était rien passé a la tour. Enfin peut être mais il ne regrettait aucun mot qu'il avait prononcé. Non mais quand même faut pas le prendre pour un con.

Il finit par répondre à Steve par "acquis" de conscience

" je regrette rien

De ce que je t'ai

Dit"

Clair, nette et précis. La réponse du soldat ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

" c'est important Stark"

Ces trois mot était bref. Comme tous les ordres donne par le glaçon américain. Il tapât sa réponse et éteignit son téléphone, pour ne plus être dérangé dans ces réflexions profondes.

Il commença a rédigé la liste des invité: Clint,Thor,Steve,Bruce,Rhodey,Bucky, Sam, Pietro et lui. Sympa , il allait bien s'amuse.

Et il demanda aussi a Friday de commande les provisions ET les boissons alcoolisées, point non négligeable.

Il devait aussi trouver un moyen d'écarter Pepper, Natasha, Hill, Wanda et la vision. La fête ne devait pas être gâché par des remontrance venant de la gente féminine parce qu'ils buvaient trop. Ou de la vision parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le but de cette soirée. Il chargeait Friday d'envoyer les invitations et partie en quête d'un café dans ces nouveaux bâtiment qu'il venait d'emménager.


	2. Chapter 2

salut a tous voila le chapitre deux. merci à xLouisa pour tes petit conseil. je posterai surement le chapitre trois pendant les vacance ou en tout cas pas avant jeudi ( le brevet blanc c'est demain).

 **attention** spoil sur la série des agents du shield( fin de saison 2)

* * *

 **Une soirée bien arrosé**

 **Chapitre 2: les excuses de tony**

* * *

steve Rogers était un homme réservé et discret. il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire du bruit. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en 2011 il n'était pas sortie de l'appartement que le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait donné tellement le buzz du "réveille de captaine america" avait fait du bruit. six mois enfermé dans son appartement de Brooklyn avant de sortire pour rejoindre les avengers et renvoyer Loki de la ou il était arrivé.depuis il vivait à la tour avengers avec ses amis les vengeurs. Et puis quand Hill a reçus les coordonnées que Coulson lui avait envoyé sur le sceptre de Loki, tony avait eu la bonne idée de créer ultron résultat des course: la sokovie avait été rayé du planisphère, Pietro avait été grièvement blessé et il avait dû déménager ce qui n'était pas plus mal vus que la tour avengers était située en plein centre de manhattan et que avec leur logo écrit en gros sur la tour c'était facile de les repérer. ils avaient donc emménager dans des locaux tout neuf au nord de l'etat.

Alors qu'il était plongée dans ces réflexions sur ses derniers mois pietro entra dans sa chambre panique et se précipita sur lui.

-et le glaçon regarde ce que l'ancêtre m'a envoyé.

les surnoms c'était monnais courantes avec Pietro et Tony.

-Pietro ta vie privée ne me regarde pas tu sais.

-Mais il me propose un rendez vous et je sais pas quoi lui répondre. Protesta le jeune homme.

-Hum…..Tu sais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de personne dans ma vie. Voire pas du tout. Vas plutôt voire tony il te conseillera mieux.

Pietro le regarda avec de grand yeux et éclata de rire.

-Tony? Ta pas mieux Steve, il s'est enfermé dans son atelier depuis plusieur jour et refuse d'ouvrir. Même à Natasha c'est dire.

-Ouais c'est vrai que dis comme ça… Marmonna le blond.

-Et puis tout le monde sais que tu es amoureux… Le taquina pietro.

-qu…...quoi?! S'exclama Steve. Non mais tu vas pas bien pietro.

le plus jeune rigola jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Aaaaaahhhhh… Steve t'es incroyable.

a peine il avait prononcé ces paroles qu'il disparut dans un courant d'aire.

Steve soupira et se dit que même si Pietro était revenu depuis peu il était toujours aussi agaç se leva de son lit et sortit en quête d'un café bien chaud. dans les couloirs du Q.G. il croisa vision qui essayait de comprendre comment la télé marchait. il souris et repensa a tout ce qu'il avait du apprendre a se servire a son réveil.

Arrive dans la cuisine il fut surpris de voire Tony discuter avec Sam wilson.

-A Steve on parlait de toi justement. tu viens te joindre a notre le faucon.

-Merci Sam mais j'aimerai parler à Tony.

-Dans ce cas soldat, je vais vous laisser.

Steve attendit poliment que le faucon se soit retiré, se servit un café et se tourna vers l'ingénieur.

-Tony je co…

-Ecoute. le coupa le brun. Tu voulais qu'on parla de ce qui s'était passé à la tour quand j'ai créé vision. Et je dois dire que tu a avait raison. j'aurais du t'écouter mais si j'le faisait vision ne nous aurait jamais aidée. mais je suis désolé.

steve surpris pas la réaction de tony en resta sans voix quelques minute.

-Voila tu a eu ce que tu voulais. Tu a eu les excuse de Tony Stark, tu es content?

-non...he tony ….

-bon j'ai dus boulot. je dois te laisse. Ah juste avant tu a reçu mon invitation?

-oui… mais pourquoi tu t'excuse?

-je te l'ai dit tu avais raison point. bon je te laisse.

au moment de partire il fit volte face et s'exclama

-a et…..Mon dieux steve tes fesse sont tellement bien moulé dans ce jean. tu es tres sexy.

le soldat rougis et faillit s'étouffer avec son cafe.

-heu…..merci.

Steve ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette attaque sur son fessier. il se dit que malheureusement il y aurait des attaque plus pouce à la soiree et qu'il devait y aller sinon tony allait l'y traîné de force.

* * *

Tony avait changé de stratégie. en effet si il avait présente ses excuse a steve s'était pour pouvoire l'approcher sans problemes vendredi soir. Car oui Tony Stark était attiré par un homme et pas n'importe lequel. le puceau de l'amérique, le porte bannière étoilée, Steve Rogers. et oui steve était au centre de ces rêves depuis un petit bout de temps. lorsqu'il avait quitté les avengers le mois dernier pour rejoindre pepper et qu'il avait discuté avec steve juste avant de partire il avait eu une folle envie de l'embrasser.

mais il avait planifié cette soirée pour pouvoir l'approcher sans crainte. son plans etait parfait.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. pour ceux et celle qui comme moi regarde la série des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D vous aurez compris de quelle moment je parle sinon désolé pour le spoil.


	3. Chapter 3

voila le chapitre trois avec un peu (BEAUCOUP )de retard j'espère qu'il vous plaira. bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Une soirée bien arrosé**

 **Chapitre 3:cafe, sexe, et bonbon**

* * *

clint pianotait sur son téléphone assis à la terrasse d'un café sur la 20eme avenue. cela faisait bientôt 20 min qu'il poireauter comme un andouille en plein soleil. mais quesqu'il faisait là sérieux. et revoilà la serveuse c'est pas possible.

\- monsieur vous désirez un autre cafe?

\- non mercie mademoiselle. mais comme vous pouvez le constater je n'ai toujours pas fini celui que vous m'avez servis i min.

la serveuse tourna les talons vexé par cette remarque. clint la regarda partire et se dit que selon les critère de tony elle serait dans le "top 5 des serveuse avec qui coucher". il secoua la tête et se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit gay après tout. il repensa à la réaction de laura quand il lui avait annoncé, au divorce et a la garde des enfants et à ce petit brun "made in america" avec qui il avait eu une petite aventure. mais si il etait assis a la terrasse du grumpy café aujourd'hui c'était parce qu'il avait une annonce a faire a une personne très importante a ses yeux. il allait se jeter à l'eau.

\- je t'ai fait attendre papy?

clint leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui et bus une gorgée de son café. il mesura l'importance des parols qu'il allait prononcer et se lança

\- Pietro je dois te dire un truc...

pietro attrapa la tasse des mains de clint bus le café d'un trait et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

\- moi aussi. murmura t il

\- ha….he...ba vasi je t'écoute... marmonna Clint surpris par la réaction et l'action de pietro.

\- voilà dison que je pense a toi...un peu...beaucoup...mais c'est rien…enfin je crois...

le gamin était mal à l'aise et visiblement il avait un truc plus important à lui dire que lui peut, être que lui aussi était amoureux.

\- alors voilà. commença le blond. ça fait un moment que ça trotte dans le crâne mais je crois que...enfin…

\- oui?

\- tu va a la fête de tony vendredi soir s'exclama le blond.

\- elle est en ton honneur et ne change pas de sujet

\- je n'ai pas change de sujet je te demande si tu viens?

\- oui je viens. répondit clint avec un demi sourire.

il paya l'addition et proposa à pietro d'aller faire un tour a centrale Park. le gamin accepta volontier si clint se décidait à faire la course jusqu'à au moins times square, clint rigola mais déclina l'offre poliment. ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à central park où ils observèrent les enfants jouer et lancer du pain au canard. au bout de plusieur minute de silence, que pietro brisa sans aucune gêne, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis deux jour.

\- c'est quand que tu a la garde des enfants?

pietro adorait les trois enfants barton ils étaient gentil et joueur et ils adorait essaye de le battre a la course.

\- normalement ce week-end mais avec la fête de tony j'aimerais éviter que les enfants vous voit ivre mort et faire des betise. dit l'archer en rigolant et en repensant la fête que tony avait organisé pour célébrer la victoir de la bataille de new-york.

pietro ne savais que faire. il regardait clint qui fixait le lac qui s'étendait en face d' soleil couchant reflétait ses rayons rose sur le lac lui donnant une couleur de feu, comme si l'eau s'était transformé en lave. pietro se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de clint. surpris l'homme recula.

\- PIETRO BON SANG QU'ES QUI TA PRIS.

\- je...désolé clint…..j'aurais pas dus...

contre toute attente clint se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa de toute ses écarquilla les yeux et approfondis le deux homme profitait de l'instant, comme s'ils voulaient arrêter le temps, figer ce moment pour l'éternité. goûter et savourer les lèvres de l'autre encore et toute le bonne chose ont une fin et ils durent rompre le baiser sinon les quelques paparazies qui trainaient dans le coin allaient les photographiés et leur tête serait en top des ventes dès le lendemain dans tous les kiosques à journaux du monde.

* * *

Tony qui toujours était plongés dans son travail, comme à son habitude, avait soudainement envie de voire le soldat blond. sans aucune raison valable, il avait besoin de le voire.

\- Friday montre moi le cap'taine.

\- toute suite monsieur.

aussitôt sur les écrans holographique, apparu les vidéos des camera de surveillance. le capitaine était dans la salle de sport en pleine entrainement. il défonçait des sacs de sables et tony le regardait faire à travers les caméras, redessinant des ses yeux le contour de la silhouette s'attardant sur les fesses moulées dans le jogging en coton gris, le dos trempé de sueur, les cheveux collés sur les admira cette oeuvre d'art digne des plus grands sculpteur de l'antiquité continua d'admirer le soldat pendant de longues minute jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et se dirige vers sa salle de bain . Tony savait qu'il devait arrêter de regarder, parce que l'intimité du soldat ne le regardait pas, et qu'il devait se reconcentre sur son travaille et coupe la vidéo. mais il était comme hypnotisé devant ce corps parfait. il observa steve se déshabille, jeter ses vêtement sales dans la corbeil a linges, il le regarda pénètre dans la douche, allume l'eau chaude. Tony ondula dans son jean, trop serré essayant de produire une frixion qui le soulagerait a cause de son érection naissante. il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir des jeans était beaucoup trop observa le soldat se savonner avec du gel douche, il gémit lorsque le soldat descendit sa main sur son bas ventre. la seconde qui suivait, le milliardaires se pressait sur son jean, défaisant les boutons et passant un main à l'intérieur. il commença à effectuer de long et lent vas et viens. mais la il s'arrêta net, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était qui maintenant c'était rincer avait glissé un main sur son entrejambe et avait commencé à effectuer lui aussi des vas et viens rapide et vif. Tony en profita et se calant sur le mouvement qu'il voyait, s'activa de plus en plus frénétiquement. Alors que steve gémissait de plus en plus fort sur les videos, tony lui prononçait le nom du super bout de quelques minute les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément, l'un hurlant le prénom de l'autre,et l'autre la tête appuyé contre le carrelage froid du mur l'eau chaude dégoulinant sur son corps. tony a bout de souffle repensa a la premiere fois qu'il s'était ainsi masturbe en pensant au super soldat, il avait 14 ans et il venait de découvrir une photo du soldat juste après sa transformation quand il sortait tout juste de la machine, dans les affaires de son père. il se rappela qu'il avait bavé sur cette photo durant son adolescence, il avait même osé demander à son père comment il avait eu une telle photo. soudain la voix de son _IA_ le fit sursauter

\- monsieur, le docteur banner voudrait vous voire par rapport au déchet récupéré sur les différent clone de ultron

\- tu peux le faire patienter? s'affola tony

\- je crain qu'il soit déjà là.

tony se retourna et se stoppa net voyant le docteur rouge de honte.

-tony...je….je voulais pas te de…..dérangé pendant…..enfin…..friday ne pas…..prévenu et... le docteur releva les yeux et faillit mourir de honte en voyant les video des camera de surveillance. TONY MAIS ENFIN…..C'EST…

\- Steve oui… marmonna tony, visiblement très gêné d'être surpris ainsi.

\- je veux pas savoir….je repasserait.

Bruce se retourna et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. il ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Tony soupira, éteignit les écrans, se rhabilla et monta dans ses appartement prendre une douche. son laboratoire étant au sous-sol, il bloquait souvent l'accès, mais aujourd'hui il semblerait que Friday lui ai désobéi. il continua de pester après son _IA_ pendant de longue minute.

* * *

steve sortait tout juste de sa douche lorsqu'il reçut un sms de sam wilson :

" salut Stevie,

et si on allait acheter

un paquet de bonbon

et qu'on se faisait la

trilogie du seigneur

des anneaux se soir?

sam-samy"

il sourit en lisant le message, sacré sam toujours aussi grand gamin quand il n'était pas sur le terrain. il rédigea une rapide réponse et se dirigea vers son placard pour enfiler un jean, et l'un de ces nombreux tee-shirt blanc. pour descendre à la cuisine se servir un café un attendre que sam vienne le chercher pour acheter leur paquet de bonbon. dans la cuisine il trouva bruce visiblement mal à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

\- tout va bien banner?

\- Steve...ah je ne t'avais pas vus….he un café, bafouilla le scientifique

\- volontiers. mais j'ai l'impression que vous me dite pas tout. que se passe t'il ?

\- rien… hum disons juste que tony a encore fait une bourde.

\- une bourde?

\- oui c'est une bêtise. expliqua bruce en nettoyant ses lunettes

\- qu'a t il fait cette fois ci

\- mieux vaut pour votre conscience de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait. s'exclama tony en rentrant dans la pièce.

Steve fronça les sourcil et se dirigea vers le hall pour rejoindre chemin il se demanda qu'elle sucrerie sam. allait bien pouvoir lui faire avaler cette fois ci.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. je n'en posterai pas avant vendredi prochain car je pars en vacances samedi et je ne rentre que vendredi.

sur ce je vous laisse méditer sur la suite. petit indice tony va se faire remonter les bretelles par bruce pour avoir violé l'intimité de notre virginité américaine ( pas si vierge que ça finalement)


	4. Chapter 4

salut a tous,

ENFIN LE CHAPITRE QUATRE

et oui vous l'attendiez avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience, je sais je mérite le bûcher pour cette attente insoutenable. mais comme on dit "tout vient à point à qui c'est attendre"

j'ai eu une petit panne d'inspi je suppose que ceux et celles d'entre vous qui écrivent comme moi savent de quoi je parlent. j'ai aussi toute les révisions pour le brevet qui me prennent du temps.

sur-ce je vous embêtes pas plus et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4

bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Une soirée bien arrosé**

 **Chapitre 4: début de soirée**

* * *

Tony était en train de vérifier les dernière bouteille à la cave quand Clint pointa le bout de son nez.

-Dis pour se soir je commande des pizzas? Ou tu préfère autre chose ?

-Pizzas c'est mieux et puis on risque tous d'être tellement bourré qu'on pourra rien avaler.

-Humm...Ok

Tony et Clint remontèrent en discutant joyeusement sur la soirée qui serait, selon Tony, mémorable. Ils rejoignirent Vision et Bruce qui finissait de verser les biscuit apéro dans les bols et brancher la sono, Thor lui finissait d'expliquer au filles pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas reste, ce qui semblait contrarié Natasha, et Rhode et Bucky discutait déjà une bière à la main.

-Bien les gars ils reste que Pietro et Stevy et son pigeon, s'exclama Tony en rentrant dans le salon

-Faucon,precisa l'intéressé en question, crétin

Steve et Sam Wilson venait de rejoindre la petite troupe. Tony observa Steve, ou plutôt le mata sans aucune gêne. Un cus bien moulé dans un jean troooooooppppp serré, les muscle saillant sous le tee-shirt blanc trop petit, les cheveux en batailles, les levres pulpeuse, les yeux bleu océan, les…

-Tony? Tony? Tu m'entend? Hey j'te parle! S'exclama Bucky sur un ton sec.

-Qu...Quoi? balbutia Tony sans quitter le cus de Steve des yeux.

-Attend tu mate Steve là?

-oui et j'aaaadddoorrre ça! claironna Tony.

-Non mais tu crois quoi!

-Holà doucement le soldat de l'été, ya pas écris ton nom sur la marchandise.

-Non mais… jvai me le faire!

-Hey doucement les gars...intervient Bruce, nous devons pas nous battre.

-Et bien vus la dose d'alcool que Tony a acheté cela risque fort de se passé. s'exclama Clint du canapé où il s'était allongé.

-Oui, et on va entamer les première bière. S'exclama le génie en se dirigeant vers le bar, où il avait rangé toute les bière. Il en distribua une à chacun et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Clint.

-Si vous avez besoin d'un décapsuleur yen a trois sur le comptoir du bar. Précisait il.

Clint tenta de se rapprocher de Pietro, mais ce dernier était plus absorbé par les muscle de Thor, qui en ouvrant sa bière en avait renversé plein sur lui et avait enlevé son sweat, bien entendus il ne portait rien dessous. Donc Pietro était beaucoup plus concentré sur Thor que sur Clint qui s'était approché de lui. Clint se sentit blessés et pour se venger, il se dirigea vers Bucky qui discutait tranquillement avec Steve, et se jeta sur lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Bucky surpris par cette approche pour le moins surprenante se laissa faire devant un soldat rouge de gêne. Steve fixa ses chaussure et se dirigea vers Tony qui hurlait après Friday pour qu'elle lance sa playliste de noël.

-Monsieur nous somme en plein mois de juillet.

-JMEN FICHE...hurla Tony

-Mais..monsieur….s'indigna l'ia

-TU METS MA PLAYLIST...hurla de nouveau le milliardaires

-Friday met une playlist approprié je m'occupe de Tony. Dit Steve en s'approchant

-Hey capsicle… Murmura Tony en coinçant Steve contre un mur.

-He...Tony... Bredouilla Steve… Tu...Tu as bus….Heu….

-Détend toi… Murmura Tony avec un sourir qui en disait long au coin des lèvres.

Tony coinça Steve contre le mur derrière eux, et glissa sa main vers l'entre-jambe du soldat. Steve quand a lui rougis et tenta de repousser Tony sans grande conviction, il se sentait durcir au contacte de la main de Tony, "foutu sérum" pensa-t-il. Il espéra que Tony n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, il pria vraiment pour que Tony n'ai pas remarqué mais lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il vit un Tony au anges et délecté de ce qu'il avait sous la main, il embrassa Steve.

* * *

Bruce Banner discutait tranquillement avec Sam et Rhode quand du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua tony qui venait de coincé Steve contre le mur du fond, il remarqua aussi que Clint embrassait fougueusement Bucky qui avait descendus ses mains sur les fesse de l'archer. il rougit de honte, franchement ils n'avaient aucune gêne pour se baver ainsi dessus.

\- Et donc Bruce toi tu a participé à la création d'Ultron? questionna Sam en prenant une gorgé de sa bière.

-Hé… oui si on veut. dit Bruce en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses pensée de. enfin.. Tony ma bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait que je l'aide

-Sa c'est du Tony tout craché. dit Rhode, un coup il voulait que je l'aide à acheter de l'alcool alors qu'on avait 16 ans

-Il est incroyable. marmonna Sam

* * *

Alors que tout les Avengers était occupé à discuter ou à s'embrasser, un ombre en costume de lycra rouge s'approcha du Q.G. et se glissa à l'intérieur.

* * *

voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. je sais que sais un peu cour mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus détaillé, c'est promi

titre du chapitre suivant: "vendredi tout est permi"

et pensé et rewiews 3


	5. Chapter 5

salut salut voici la fin de cette histoire

j'était vraiment pas inspiré pour la fin donc s'il vous plaît de l'indulgence

j'aimerais vraiment remercié Oliverkriss c'est elle qui a écrit la majeur partie de cette histoire ( a savoir toute la parti sur Clint et Pietro)

je suis vraiment désolé que cela termine comme sa mais j'avait genre plus d'idée donc cela peut paraitre bâclé.

un gros merci a oliverkriss encore et plein de bisous

* * *

 **Une soirée bien arrosé**

 **Chapitre 5: party night**

* * *

Clint se laissa traîner dans une des chambres du Q.G. Il se mordait la lèvre de colère. Pourquoi le gamin réagissait il ainsi? C'était Pietro qui ne cessait de baver sur le torse de Thor pas lui.

\- Alors…

\- Oui.

\- C'était cool avec Bucky?

\- Euh… Clint eut un rire de nervosité malgré la mâchoire et le regard dur que lui donnait Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi? Je suis célibataire a ce que je sache, non?

Le jeune se sentit pris au piège et baissa la tête confus. Bien-sure que Clint était célibataire, puisqu'il n'était pas parvenu à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. "Je…"

\- Je t'écoute gamin, crache le morceau, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire depuis des lustres.

Le jeune releva la tête mais aucun mot n'arrivaient a sortir.

\- Très bien, si tu le permets , j'aimerai continuer ce que j'ai entrepris avec Bucky un peu plus tôt. Tu me préviendras quand t'auras trouvé tes mots !? Dit Clint en se pressant vers la sortie, le jeune tenta de le retenir, mais n'y parvient pas et laissa s'échapper l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le jeune sokovien se mordu les lèvres par nervosité. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a avouer a ce putain d'Archer qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, Clint devait bien s'en rendre compte ? Clint le savait, il en était persuadé. Tout ce qu'attendait le père de famille, était un aveux, un simple aveux, mais le jeune n'y arrivait pas.

Il fit les cent pas dans cette chambre déserte, il était loin de la fête, mais pouvait entendre les rire de ses coéquipiers.

Steve repoussa Tony et le laissa seul face a ce mur gris.

Wade venait tout juste de rentrer dans le salon qu'il percuta un Steve furieux qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Woaw doucement mec. s'exclama le mercenaire

Quesque….hey mais t'es qui toi? lui répondit Steve

wade wilson s'exclama ce dernier en tendant sa main vers Steve.

Ce dernier serra la main de l'autre. Tout en serrant la main de wade une idée lui vient.

hey hummm….wade c'est ça? sa te dit un truc a trois?

mais carrément vieux. S'exclama wade , il ne refusait jamais ce genre de choses.

Le son de la voix de Bucky mit Pietro hors de lui, il se décida à retourner montrer à ce duo qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire ainsi.

Lorsqu'il pénétra au cœur de la fête, il repéra Wade et Thor bien trop entreprenant avec Steve. Tony, Sam et Rhodes discutaient ensemble. Il fallut qu'il fasse volte face pour apercevoir son homme, dans les bras d'un autre. Il pouvait voir la main de chaire de James Barnes caresser tendrement la fesse de l'homme qu'il aimait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et prit la décision de les séparer une fois pour toute.

D'un pas décidé, il saisit le bras de Clint et le força à se retourner avant de prendre ses lèvres. L'agent Barton ferma immédiatement ses yeux, se délectant de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Pietro maintenait Clint fermement par le bras, tandis que son autre main s'était faufilé sur ses hanches. Le baiser était si sensuel et si doux, il aurait été sans doute le plus baiser de sa vie si Bucky s'était retiré du cou de Clint, mais ce n'était pas le cas, Pietro pouvait sentir les cheveux du soldat de l'hiver lui caresser son propre cou tandis qu'il embrassait l'archer.

Clint fini par ouvrir les yeux, son regard percuta celui du jeune garçon.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Réussit à dire le sokovien.

\- Bucky… arrête s'il te plaît.

\- Il a compris? Murmura James.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a comprit, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

\- C'était un coup monté ? Demanda Pietro en fixant les agents un à un.

\- Tu m'en veux?

\- Un peu.

\- Je sais comment me faire pardonner.

\- Ah oui?

L'archer déposa ses lèvres sur le cou du jeune et un long frisson parcouru le corps du jeune sokovien. Les mains de l'archer glissèrent aussitôt sur le buste de Pietro, puis descendirent sur ses hanches.

Clint profita de se moment pour faire un clin d'œil a Bucky qui laissa le couple s'occuper l'un de l'autre.

\- Clint… Marmonna le jeune sous le charme du plus vieux.

\- On devrait s'éclipser… tu veux qu'on aille un peu à l'écart…. Demanda Clint mais Pietro était déjà dans un état trop avancé pour pouvoir prononcer une phrase correct. "Je voudrais pas te forcer a quoique se soit."

\- Tu me force à rien Clint. Dit le jeune et pour prouver ses dires, Pietro attrapa la main de son archer préféré et l'emmena dans cette chambre vide d'âme. qu'il avait laissé quelques minute plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps là Tony avait eu la bonne idée d'attraper le sac hello kitty de wade qui traînait là. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit… une petit sachet avec BEAUCOUP trop de poudre blanche.

WOAW…..trop bien d'la coke...mercie père noël….

DERIEN….hurla wade depuis la cuisine.

justement dans la cuisine…. _hey toi là qui écrit cette histoire… oui toi laisse moi m'occuper de cette partie c'est pas pour les petit enfants..._ Mais c'est moi l'auteur _… chut laisse daddy wade s'en occuper…_

 _donc je suis dans la cuisine assis sur le plan de travaille, Steve est à genoux devant moi, la tête plongé entre mes cuisse… tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait… et derrière moi il a Thor qui m'embrasse ….Dieux du ciel...esque j'ai éteint le gaz le tout à l'heure? bof c'est pas grave._

Du côté de Clint et de Pietro, la douceur et la tendresse les envahirent, le jeune était allongé sur le lit, sa chemise était ouverte en grand et se faisait parsemer de doux baiser. Le sokovien savait qu'il était sur le point de non retour. Il savait que c'était l'heure qu'il ne soit plus un gamin mais un homme, son homme. Ses mains fortes et rugueuses glissaient entre les mèches de l'archer qui embrassait chaques parties de son corps. C'était si doux, si tendre, si jouissif de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Les mains frêles de l'archer glissèrent sur la ceinture de Pietro. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça, si longtemps qu'il attendait que ce gamin lui avoue ses sentiments. Clint défit la boucle de sa ceinture, puis glissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Le jeune avait ouvert les paupières et plongeait son regard dans le sien alors que l'archer enlevait à présent son pantalon.

A moitié nu sur le lit, le jeune était sans tous ses états, excité par ce tableau. Son Clint avait envie de lui. Il se redressa sur les coudes, s'appuya sur l'un entre eux et de sa main droite souleva le t-shirt de l'archer qui souriait en coin.

Aussi vite qu'il l'avait comprit, Clint se redressa, à califourchon, il enleva son maillot, puis défit sa propre ceinture.

Ses gestes étaient lent et bien l'ordonne, il voulait que cette première fois soit la plus belle pour cet homme si particulier à ses yeux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime gamin. Murmura Clint en se jetant à nouveau dans les bras de ce corps parfait. Leurs lèvres se percutent aussitôt et un ballet s'orchestra entre leur langue. Pietro se débattu avec le bas de son pantalon, tandis que Clint arrivait parfaitement à l'enlever. Le plus vieux des deux tenait un peu plus la police que le second. Leur pantalon a présent sur le sol, ils pouvaient se presser l'un contre l'autre. J'ai tant espéré que tu reviendrai. J'ai tant espéré que mes sentiments soient réciproques.

\- Je t'aime Clint, je t'aime. Marmonna Pietro surexcité.

 _bien ça y est vous avez eu votre partie cucu sur legolas et speedy gonzales? bien donc j'en étais où moi? ah oui…_

Steve releva la tête et vient embrasser wade.

putain de merde Steve quesque tu es doué avec ta langue. marmonna le mercenaire.

merci. lui répondit le blond.

steve monta a califourchon sur wade. il retira son tee-shirt et Wade vient carresser les muscles sur le torse de steve. Le soldat lui se pencha de façons a pouvoirs venir embrasser Thor derrère lui. Les deux blond explorèrent le corps de l'autre, et gemissait a l'unissons.

 _ce qui se passa ensuite je peux pas vous le raconter certe certe c'est peu mais la suite est beaucoup plus… disons pas pour les enfant mais je peux vous dire qu'on a beaucoup crié et salit toute les cuisine et puis après on a fait une giga méga fête avec de la mousse dans le salon. y'en avait partout mais genre partout et ensuite…. j'men souviens plus trop parce que j'avais beaucoup bus et sniffé d'la coke. mais c'est pas tres tres grave tu vois parce que j'me souviens jamais de tout ...tiens je devais pas m'occuper d'éteindre le lisseur moi?_

Dans une chambre non affectée loin de là, un couple faisait l'amour pour la première fois. Ce n'était nullement la première fois pour Clint, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour cet homme. Il aimait tellement ce sokovien que ça se ressentait dans ses gestes. Ils étaient emplis de douceur. De tendresses et leur va et vient étaient lent et ordonnés. L'amour emplissait la pièce tandis qu'ils prenaient du plaisir l'un dans l'autre.

Cette soirée ils s'en souviendraient toutes leurs vie, déjà parce qu'ils ne s'en souviendrait pas vraiment et ensuite parce que c'était un fête.

quelque mois plus tard Tony retrouva une cassette de la soirée, après le visionnage de celle-ci il vomit ses tripes et ne remit jamais les pieds dans la cuisine.

* * *

GROS BISOUS ET PLEIN D'AMOUR SUR VOUS.


End file.
